GOJEK AU
by pseudonimdeul
Summary: "Mas jangan lupa bintangnya ya." / "Oh, oke oke nanti saya kasih bintangnya 5 ya. " 'Bintang di langit kalo buat kamu mah aku rela' batin Hakyeon. VIXX LEON or Neo. Last chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

Pada awalnya, Hakyeon bukan anak ngojek banget. Kecuali dia udah bangun kesiangan buat ngampus, atau ada janji tapi keliatan jalanan super macet dan gaada stasiun terdekat dari tempat janjiannya. Selebihnya dia lebih milih naik transjakarta, commuter line, bis, atau angkot. Taksi? Jangan ditanya, Hakyeon cuma anak kuliahan yang masih nadah uang orang tua. Sampe suatu hari, Hakyeon kemakan promosi dari Jaehwan mengenai ojek online yang lagi hits banget. Murah, relatif lebih aman, dan lebih cepet - begitu kata Jaehwan. Juniornya itu bahkan sampe downloadin aplikasi, sign up-in, dan yang paling penting : masukin reference code biar dia dapet credit 50 ribu.

Pagi itu Hakyeon sebenernya gak kesiangan-kesiangan amat, weekend pula jadi jalanan sepi. Tapi entah kenapa dia jadi pengen banget nyobain ojek online ini. Toh gratis juga dia punya kredit 50 ribu di akunnya. Hakyeon pun pertama kalinya nge-order ojek lewat online. Dan memang terbukti sih semua yang Jaehwan bilang, dia gak terlalu lama nunggu sampe ojeknya dateng. Pake helm terus dapet masker pula. Ditambah drivernya yang sopan dan asik diajak ngobrol. Hakyeon semakin bertekad buat sering-sering nyobain ojek online ini.

Selang beberapa hari, Hakyeon mesti ke kampus siang-siang. Derita anak tingkat akhir yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya bimbingan, kapan aja dosbing manggil harus cusss segera meluncur ke lokasi. Ngeliat matahari di luar lagi terik-teriknya, Hakyeon udah males duluan ngebayangin mesti dempet-dempetan sama orang di transjakarta atau ngehirup asap knalpot nonstop di angkot kalo lagi ngetem. Pilihan diapun jatuh ke ojek online lagi. Hakyeon langsung order setelah selesai siap-siap.

"Jung Taekwoon" itu nama driver yang ngambil order Hakyeon, tanpa foto identitas. Gak lama Hakyeon tinggal hpnya buat pake sepatu, eh ada telpon masuk. Pasti abang ojek nih, batin Hakyeon.

"Halo? Saya Taekwoon, driver yang bakal jemput mas. Tunggu sebentar ya mas, saya udah deket komplek kok ini." Begitu diangkat kedengeran suara halus yang samar-samar ketutup suara kendaraan bermotor lainnya.

"Oh iya mas, santai aja. Saya tunggu ya."

"Oke."

Begitu telpon ditutup dan layar hp Hakyeon balik ke aplikasi ojek itu, barulah foto driver yang bakal jemput Hakyeon keliatan. Hakyeon rada kaget. Gila, ini tukang ojek cakep banget, putih, masih muda pula, batin Hakyeon. Dia pun makin gak sabar nunggu mas Taekwoon jemput dia. Duh.

"Mas Hakyeon ya?" Tanya Taekwoon karena kebiasaan jemput mahasiswa di depan kampus, takut salah bawa orang. Yang diajak bicara cuma ngangguk di luar kesadarannya. Mungkin kaget karena naik ojek CBR.

Taekwoon mengambil plastik yang berisi masker dari dalem tas selempangnya dan ngasih helm yang baru aja dilepasin dari ikatan di belakang motor. Taekwoon nunggu di motor yang distandar miring sambil ngeliatin Hakyeon make barang yang dikasih Taekwoon tadi.

"Penutup kepalanya ga dipake sekalian mas?" Tanya Taekwoon saat Hakyeon langsung make helm tanpa pake penutup kepala

"Gapapa, mas. Panas kalo pake gituan." kilah hakyeon. Padahal aslinya Hakyeon takut keliatan kocak di hadapan Taekwoon. Walau pun prinsip Hakyeon dont judge a book by its cover, first impression itu sama pentingnya kayak sarapan.

"Ke universitas Ekselsis kan mas? Enaknya lewat mana ya?"

"Terserah mas aja sih. Saya lagi ga buru-buru banget kok, cuma mau ketemu dosen pembimbing."

"Oh.. lagi skripsi?"

"Iya nih, hehe" Hakyeon tertawa renyah. Sebenernya Hakyeon ga begitu suka diajakin ngobrol soal skripsi karena Hakyeon percaya sesuatu yang diomongin sebelum waktunya malah bikin sesuatu itu ga selesai-selesai.

"Susah ya?" Hasil training untuk ramah sama penumpang mulai jadi makanan sehari-hari Taekwoon.

"Err.. ya susah susah gampang lah, hehe, mas sendiri kok kayaknya masih seumuran saya?" Hakyeon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan si driver ojek ini.

"Saya baru aja sidang skripsi 2 minggu yang lalu. Terus diajakin kenalan buat daftar ojek aja. Yaudah deh lumayan buat ngisi waktu luang."

"Woalah.. asik ya Mas udah bebas ber-aduh, duh." Hakyeon yang badannya udah kecil ditambah lagi skripsi terperosot maju ke tempat duduk Taekwoon.

"Maaf ya, Mas. Nggak ngeliat ada bolongan tadi," ujar Taekwoon merasa bersalah karena penumpangnya terpaksa ketempel sama Taekwoon.

"Haha.. iya, gapapa." jawab Hakyeon sembari membenarkan posisinya ke tempat semula.

Menang banyak nih orang kalo sering ngerem, batin Hakyeon.

"Saya ga enak banget mas jadinya. Maaf ya. Biasanya saya pake motor matic yang pendek," Taekwoon masih belum bisa merelakan rasa bersalahnya.

"Wah, saya spesial dong jadi penumpang pertama naik motor ini."

"Iya nih mas."

Ngga terasa akhirnya Hakyeon nyampe dengan selamat di kampusnya berkat jasa Taekwoon si ojek online.

"Saya masih ada credit kan ya?" Hakyeon sok-sok nanya sambil balikin helmnya. Dia jaim, biar ga keliatan banget lah tim gamau ruginya.

"Iya masih mas." jawab Taekwoon, helm dari Hakyeon diterima kemudian mencet-mencet handphonenya. "Mas jangan lupa bintangnya ya."

"Oh, oke oke nanti saya kasih bintangnya 5 ya. "

 _'Ngasih bintang di langit kalo buat kamu mah aku rela'_ batin Hakyeon.

"Makasih mas, mari." Hakyeon masih berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya memandangi Taekwoon beserta motornya yang semakin menjauh.

"Besok naik ojek lagi aja apa ya siapa tau jodoh." gumam Hakyeon setelah Taekwoon hilang dari pandangan.

"Woy!" belom juga masuk gedung fakultas, tiba-tiba ada yang nepok Hakyeon dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Jaehwan.

"Eh bro." Hakyeon nyapa balik. "Jangan balik dulu ya, ngobrol dulu lah ama gue. Tapi gue bimbingan dulu bentar ya."

"Ada apaan nih?" alis Jaehwan mengernyit, keheranan.

"Udah lah ntar aja."

"Yaudah gue tunggu di kantin ya. Paling gue duduk depan ibu soto." Hakyeon ngangguk sebelum mulai jogging ke gedung fakultasnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Hakyeon udah melenggang keluar dari gedung fakultas. Bab 2 skripsinya udah di acc, saatnya move on ke bab 3. Hhhh, selangkah lebih dekat ke gelar sarjana. Ngga lupa janjinya sama Jaehwan, langsung aja Hakyeon menuju kantin.

"Mayan lama juga lo bimbingan, setengah jam ada kali." Begitu Hakyeon duduk di depan Jaehwan, Jaehwan langsung berdiri terus jalan ke arah ibu tukang soto. "Bu soto satu bu, pakein ati ampela, uritan, sama telor muda ya bu. Jangan dikasih mecin." Hmm emang jiwa mahasiswa ya banyak mau tapi kalo harga naik langsung protes. Ibu soto sih cuma iya aja, dan setelah ngambil minum sama kerupuk Jaehwan balik lagi duduk depan Hakyeon. "Ga makan siang lo?"

"Bentar deh, pengen mi ayam tapi mager banget gue jalan mesennya." Hakyeon mulai ngeluarin handphonenya, tetiba keingetan belom ngasih bintang yang dia janjiin ke Taekwoon. "Eh tadi gue naik ojek online ke sini." Sebenernya ini alasan utama dia mau ngajak Jaehwan ngobrol, pengen curhat masalah si abang ojek tampan.

"Enak kan? Apa gue bilang." Sotonya Jaehwan nyampe, doi langsung sibuk sama makan siangnya itu.

"Iya enak, apalagi dapet abangnya yang ganteng."

"Wah iya?" Barulah Jaehwan balik lagi merhatiin obrolannya sama Hakyeon. "Bentar-bentar, plis kasih tau gue namanya! Gue juga kemaren dapet abang ojek yang masih muda gitu seumuran kita, ganteng juga, jangan-jangan orang yang sama?"

"Nama? Jung Taekwoon."

"Wow untung beda, kemarin yang pick up gue namanya Kim Wonshik. Dia lagi nunggu wisuda, belom dapet kerja, malah jadi driver ojek online."

"Kisahnya mirip-mirip ya." Hakyeon keingetan cerita Taekwoon pas di jalan tadi. "Ah gue mau naik ojek online terus ah sampe credit gue abis." Hakyeon cengar cengir sendiri ngebayangin bakal boncengan lagi sama Taekwoon.

"Tenang." Jaehwan berenti makan buat nyeruput air putih gratisan dari ibu soto. "Nanti gue cariin lo reference code lagi biar gratis terus." Hakyeon langsung ngakak denger kata-kata temennya itu.

Beberapa hari setelah naik ojek sama Taekwoon, Hakyeon memantapkan diri buat ngampus pake ojek online lagi. Masih pagi sih, agak takut juga Hakyeon kalo ngga ada driver yang nyangkut. Ah yaudah dicoba aja dulu, kalo emang ngga ada yang ngambil ordernya tinggal cus naik angkot.

Dengan cekatan, Hakyeon ngisi alamat pick up sama destinationnya. Eh baru juga Hakyeon pencet order, udah muncul notif kalo udah ada driver yang ngambil ordernya Hakyeon. Ih ternyata ga sesusah itu ya, batin Hakyeon.

"Bu, berangkat yaaaa ke kampus." Hakyeon tadi sih udah cium tangan sama ibunya selesai sarapan, jadi tinggal ngabarin aja kalo mau cabut.

"Iya nak, ati-ati." terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur. Hakyeon pun keluar dari rumahnya, baru aja mau ngecek masih jauh atau ngga drivernya, eh ada sms.

"Ojek meluncur." Hakyeon ketawa liat sms itu, baru lah ngeliat aplikasi ojek onlinenya.

Jreng, yang pick up Taekwoon.

"Oh. My. God." Hakyeon pengen loncat-loncat girang tapi dia udah berdiri di garasi. Ngga lucu kalo pas dia lagi menggelinjang tau-tau satpam komplek yang lagi patroli lewat dan mergokin dia. Hakyeon pun memutuskan duduk manis aja di kursi yang ada di garasinya. Sambil dengan santai ngesave nomor handphonenya Taekwoon, for future reference.

Ngga lama, Taekwoon dateng. Sebenernya kalo bukan karena motornya Hakyeon ga tau itu Taekwoon si driver ojek online, soalnya Taekwoon pake helm sama jaket biasa, bukan yang ada cap perusahaannya itu.

"Mas maaf ya saya ga pake helm sama jaket seragam. Sebenernya tadi ngga mau narik, mau ke kampus, tapi terus iseng ngecek aplikasi, eh nyangkut orderan mas." Taekwoon langsung ngasih penjelasan pas Hakyeon keluar pagar buat nyamperin dia.

"Eh kalo tau gitu saya cancel aja mas, maaf saya ngga tau." Hakyeon rada-rada ngga enak juga deh ini jadinya.

"Salah saya juga tadi iseng. Lagian arah kampus saya searah sama kampus mas, sekalian jalan aja." Taekwoon ngasih sebuah helm normal ke Hakyeon. "Saya ngga bawa masker juga nih, gapapa?"

"Gapapa kok mas." Hakyeon segera pasang helmnya terus naik ke motor Taekwoon.

"Udah mas?" tanya Taekwoon

"Udah." Dan mereka pun segera meluncur.

Hari itu Taekwoon beda sama pas pick up Hakyeon sebelumnya, dia ngga mulai percakapan akrab lagi. Hufh, haruskah Hakyeon yang mulai? Ah harus kayanya, harus usaha.

"Kuliahnya jurusan apa mas?" Hakyeon nanya.

"Saya teknik kimia mas. Kalau mas sendiri?" Hakyeon rada nyureng-nyureng juga denger jawaban Taekwoon. Abis suaranya pelan banget.

"Oooh teknik kimia. Kalo saya komunikasi mas." jelas Hakyeon. "Eh bukannya mas katanya tinggal tunggu wisuda? Kok ke kampus lagi?"

"Ini cuma mau ngambil toga sama undangan kok." tiba-tiba Hakyeon kepikiran... Taekwoon secakep itu udah ada pendamping wisudanya apa belom ya?

"Pendamping wisuda udah ada belom mas?" Taekwoon langsung ketawa denger pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Ada." Yah... pupus deh harapan... "Bapak sama Ibu." Hati Hakyeon mencelos, rasanya kaya pas dijatohin dari puncaknya Niagaragara di Dufan.

"Ah si mas bisaan aja sih." Hakyeon ga sepenuhnya percaya sih, tapi yaudahlah biarin aja Taekwoon punya pacar asal Hakyeon gatau. Ignorance is bliss kan ya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampe di halaman kampusnya Hakyeon lagi. Hakyeon segera turun terus ngasih helmnya ke Taekwoon.

"Makasih ya mas. Lucu juga ya bisa dua hari berturut-turut dianter sama mas." Taekwoon seperti biasa mencet-mencet handphonenya setelah nerima helm dari Hakyeon.

"Ehmm sebenernya saya dapet warning nih, pick up customer yang sama dua hari berturut-turut. Kalo tiga kali malah rating saya bisa turun hehe." Taekwoon sih senyum-senyum aja, tapi Hakyeon lagi-lagi ngerasa ngga enak hati.

"Oh gitu... Yaudah kalo misal besok nyangkut ke mas lagi saya cancel ordernya. Makasih ya mas, maafin juga ngerepotin." Yah gabisa sok-sok berjodoh lagi dong.

"Eh tapi misal nyangkut ke saya lagi, abis cancel tungguin aja ga usah order lagi. Nanti saya anterin aja, kalo saya lagi free sih gapapa." Sambil ngomong gitu Hakyeon merhatiin muka sama kuping Taekwoon memerah, orangnya juga nunduk selama ngomong.

"Jangan mas, biar ini sampingan juga kan tetep kerjaan mas." Padahal Hakyeon udah kegirangan, ucapan Taekwoon barusan semacam gayung bersambut buat niat Hakyeon ngegebet abang ojek ganteng itu.

"Santai, anggep aja sama temen sendiri. Duluan ya mas, masih harus ngampus." Taekwoon senyum sebelum mulai pergi lagi.

"Kalo maunya lebih dari temen gimana coba ih." Hakyeon ngegerutu sendiri sambil jalan masuk ke kampus.

"Hakyeon, bapak ada urusan mendadak. Bimbingannya nanti saja ya, jam 2. Trims." Baca chat barusan dari dosbingnya bikin Hakyeon pengen jambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Tega ya, udah sampe begadang-begadang dia ngerjain draft dan nungguin ngeprint takut paper jam (maklum printer Hakyeon udah tua, lungsuran dari jaman kakaknya yang paling kecil skripsian juga). Ya ada hikmahnya sih dia pagi-pagi udah cabut, kan jadinya ketemu Taekwoon tuh. TAPI TETEP AJA mesti nunggu dari jam 8 sampe jam 2 kan lelah.

Akhirnya Hakyeon memutuskan buat nongkrong di perpustakaan aja, adem, wifi kenceng, dan kalo dia pengen insyaf bisa cari-cari inspirasi penulisan skripsi dari skripsi kakak-kakak yang bertengger di perpustakaan itu. Abis ngambil charger sama headset dari tasnya, Hakyeon masukin tasnya ke loker dan langsung masuk ke ruang baca perpustakaan. Setelah dapet duduk, Hakyeon mainin handphonenya. Target utama: Jaehwan.

"Wan ngampus gak?" Hakyeon ngechat Jaehwan. Ngga lama chatnya udah berubah status jadi read.

"Ngampus, kelas jam 10." Hufh masih lama juga. Jaehwan kan tipe yang kuliah jam 10 tapi jam 10 kurang 5 hidungnya yang menjulang masih belom keliatan. Y

"Yaudahlah mainan handphone aja." Hakyeon menggumam. Dia pun langsung scroll-scroll Twitter, Instagram (beserta storiesnya), Path, Facebook, Snapchat... Intinya semua SNs yang dia punya. Ngga lupa, Hakyeon juga ngecekin trending video di Youtube. Biar up to date lah ya.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba muncul notifikasi dari LINE.

"Taekwoon Gojek is now your friend-" Hah. HAH. HAH APAAN NIH? Hakyeon nyaris teriak, untung sadar dia lagi di perpustakaan, jadi cuma kakinya aja nendang-nendang brutal di bawah meja. Hakyeon pun langsung buka chat notifikasi itu.

Taekwoon Ojek is now you friend.

Tap a sticker to say hello!

Hakyeon senyum-senyum ngeliatin deretan enam stiker itu. Enaknya kirim yang mana ya...? Yang ngasih jempol aja kali ya, kan kaya sip deh kita temenan #ea.

"Dor!" Tiba-tiba ada yang ngagetin Hakyeon dari belakang. And colateral damage happened, Hakyeon salah pencet dari stiker yang ngasih jempol malah ke stiker yang blowing kiss.

Dan ke sent.

"JAEHWAN GILA YA LO GILA GUE SALAH KIRIM KAN"

"Eh kenapa?" Jaehwan kaget sendiri diteriakin sama sohibnya itu.

"Ah gila ah, gue kan abis ngesave nomor si ojek ganteng, eh dia ngesave nomor gue juga. Kita temenan di LINE, terus gue mau kirim stiker say hi aja gitu TAUNYA KEPENCET STIKER LEMPAR-LEMPAR BIBIR."

Denger penjelasan temennya itu Jaehwan langsung puas ngakak. "Yaudah bilang aja sorry kepencet. Apa susahnya sih."

Hakyeon akhirnya nge-unlock hpnya yang sempet ke lock selama ribut sama Jaehwan, dan ternyata... chatnya udah ke read.

"UDAH KE READ TAU!" Jaehwan masih ngakak aja terus.

Hakyeon sendiri masih ragu-ragu mau ngetik apa, sampai akhirnya ada chat masuk ke LINEnya dia.

.

.

.

.

"Waduh saya cukup dikasih star nya aja kok mas. Sampe dikasih blowing kiss gini. Jadi enak hehehe."

a.n.

Haiiii~~ buat kamu, kamu, dan kamu yang nungguin au au dari kami.. finally GOJEK AU rilis! Buat yang bingung kenapa terms and condition gojeknya ga sesuai, karena prolog au ini udah dibikin dari jaman awal gojek ngehits di jakarta dan ditambahin peraturan-peraturan baru gojek saat ini (((anak gojek banget mbaknya))).

Anyway, thank you for reading. And also please share your thoughts on reviews! I'd love to read that. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hakyeon masih berasa mimpi dapet chat kode dari Taekwoon. Bingung juga harus nanggepin dengan sama kodenya atau harus jaga imej. Lagi milih-milih emot yang cocok buat bales pesan Taekwoon, ada satu pesan lagi keburu muncul.

"Udah selesai bimbingannya?"

Hakyeon rasa Taekwoon juga malu gegara chat sebelumnya, makanya langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Diundur sama dosennya jadi nanti siang. Hahaha sedih ya." balas Hakyeon, ya kali dapet penghiburan.

Selang berapa detik masuk chat Taekwoon yang cuma berisi "Oh."

Kalo udah begini, Hakyeon harus bales apa dong. Berkali-kali Hakyeon hapus-tulis pesan ke Taekwoon. Mulai dari paling basi macem anak smp pdkt "oh juga hehe" sampe "perhatian banget nanya-nanya" atau "mau pul-"

"Mas, halo, mas Hakyeon!" Jaehwan menjentik-jentikkan jari di depan mukanya, "lupa ya tadi ada yang disuruh ke kampus buat nemenin."

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Hakyeon menyeret Jaehwan keluar perpustakaan.

"Abis dilupain, sekarang diseret-seret. Gini ya temenan sama lo."

"Laper, Wan. Gue traktir deh sebagai balas budi karena lo udah ngagetin gue tadi." Biar gimana pun juga, Jaehwan udah berjasa ngasih setitik kecil kebahagiaan buat Hakyeon. Tapi ya gitu temenan sama Hakyeon itu kadang suka nggak terduga.

"Tapi es teh coco aja. Soalnya baru permulaan."

Tuh kan. Padahal Jaehwan udah siap-siap mau pesen ayam penyet kan Hakyeon jarang-jarang berbuat kebaikan.

"Yaelah, mending gue beli sendiri" ujar Jaehwan, menjaga harga diri.

"Yaudah gue naikin deh jadi Strubuk"

"Oke, call!" emang harga diri Jaehwan cuma seharga Good Day Cappucino Blend.

Sambil menghabiskan makanan, mereka ngobrol ngalor ngidul dari masalah kampus yang katanya ada dosen diaduin rektor ke polisi lah sampe ngomongin kucing-kucing yang ada di kantin. Hakyeon ngeluarin hapenya untuk ngecek kali aja temen sekelasnya yang ada jadwal bimbingan juga hari ini. Karena Jaehwan kan juga ada kelas jam 10, jadi ga bisa nemenin dia sampe siang.

Mata Hakyeon reflek ngeliat jam digital di hapenya "ten eighteen" terpampang jelas tapi lumayan lama Hakyeon mencerna itu sebenernya jam berapa.

Anjir.

10.18.

"Wan, udah jam 10 lewat. Buruan sana masuk kelas." Hakyeon panik. Senakal-nakalnya Hakyeon, dia ga pernah main-main sama urusan akademi. Abisnya kuliah kan masih dibiayain orangtua.

"Hah iya? Bentar deh abisin ini dulu." Untungnya Jaehwan cuma minum Strubuk, tapi tetep aja sih masih setengah gelas lagi. Kalo diminum buru-buru bisa bikin brain freeze.

Setelah itu Jaehwan bangkit dari kursinya sambil nepok pundak Hakyeon.

"Thanks for the treat bro," dan jalan dengan santai padahal gedungnya jauh dari kantin ini. Jadi nyesel udah panik ngingetin.

Selepas kepergian Jaehwan, Hakyeon ngecek grup kelasnya dan baru sadar kalo mobile data nya masih mati sisa pake wifi perpustakaan tadi. Emang sengaja dimatiin karena takut ada file gede yang ga sengaja ke-download. Sayang kuota soalnya. Ehehehe.

Belasan chat dari grup kelasnya muncul beruntun begitu mobile data nya udah dinyalain. Dan sebuah pop up line ikutan muncul.

"Maaf tadi lagi keburu-buru. Bales seadanya."

"Mau pulang bareng?"

Damn. Harusnya tadi sekalian traktir Jaehwan makan.

Hai, ada kah yang menantikan ini? Hehehe. There is something I want to announce when the story ends and it won't be long. Tapi ga cepet-cepet banget juga hahahaha. Maaf banget ya kalo kependekan, thank you for reading and waiting 3


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah kejadian pulang bareng kemarin, Hakyeon jadi lumayan rajin buat nge-chat Taekwoon duluan. Ya nggak sering-sering banget sih, kan Hakyeon paham kalo siang Taekwoon harus ngegojek. Paling sekitar jam 8 malem kalo Hakyeon lagi mumet sama skripsinya dan butuh hiburan. Padahal isi chatnya juga cuma ngirimin link twitter tentang drama ojek online sambil sepik nanya "emang beneran ada kejadian kayak gini?". Iya, Hakyeon masih belum berani buat ngebuka omongan yang nggak ada sangkut pautnya sama gojek. Tapi sayangnya malem ini nggak ada tweet yang menarik karena topiknya juga udah pernah diomongin semua. Chat terakhir mereka itu dua hari yang lalu dari dari Taekwoon bilang kalo dia mau tidur duluan yang cuma bisa dibales Hakyeon pake emot. Pinginnya sih ditambahin "Jangan lupa mimpiin gue ya".

Hakyeon ngebuka instagram dan post pertama yang diliatnya dari jktfoodbang, foto burger dengan daging tebel ditambah lelehan keju dan saus keliatan seksi banget. Tanpa sadar Hakyeon nelen ludah. Kayaknya enak buat temen skripsian.

Hakyeon ngeliat jam di hapenya yang udah nunjukin pukul 9 malam. Kemudian buru-buru buka zomato. Restoran yang dia mau tutup jam 10. Hakyeon diem di meja belajarnya, contemplating untuk pergi ke sana atau nggak. Takut nggak keburu kan sedih. Kenyang nggak, capek doang. Hakyeon mikir sambil ngegeser-geser aplikasi di hapenya dan sebuah ide melesat di pikirannya. Sebelum itu Hakyeon nggak lupa untuk sepik dulu.

21.03

Taekwoon, mau tanya dong..

Kalo mesen go food, tapi ternyata restorannya tutup itu gimana ya?

21.04

Ya ga jadi di beli kali

21.04

Yah kasian dong abangnya udah keluar bensin ke resto nya terus ternyata tutup

21.10

Udah resiko sih jadi abang yang nge-gofood

21.11

Yaudah deh kapan-kapan aja nyobain go food nya daripada nyusahin abangnya nanti

21.13

Lagi nyekripsi ya?

21.13

Kok tau? hehe

Iya nih, pingin nyari cemilan buat nemenin skripsian. Terus tadi ngeliat di instagram ada burger kayaknya enak tapi tempatnya lumayan jauh. Mau ke sana takut keburu tutup jadi bikin capek doang.

Emang dasar Hakyeon di tanya A jawabnya udah kayak ujung kolom Microsoft Excel, ZZZZ.

21.15

Burger yang di Kedoya itu ya? Yuk ke sana.

Hakyeon reflek ngelempar handphone nya ke kasur. Syok. Niat hati mah mau ngemodus biar bisa ngobrol aja. LAH INI DIAJAK BELI BURGER BARENG! Butuh waktu 5 menit buat Hakyeon hapus tulis balesannya supaya ga keliatan berlebihan dan image nya terjaga di mata Taekwoon.

21.20

Yuk

15 menit lagi?

21.21

Nope. 5 menit saya sampe depan rumah kamu ya.

Hakyeon nunggu taekwoon di balkon rumahnya sambil main hape. gapapa dah dinyamukin yang penting ga bikin taekwoon nunggu lama kalo misalnya nanti dateng. walau pun ga pas 5 menit kayak yang dia bilang di chat, hakyeon ga nunggu terlalu lama kok.

waktu lagi serius scrolling ceritatransportOL di twitter, ada notif line dari taekwoon bilang kalo dia udah di depan.

hakyeon manjangin lehernya yang emang udah lebih panjang dari rata-rata itu supaya bisa liat ke luar pagar. tapi kayaknya ga ada tanda-tanda orang bermotor pake helm.

21.31

bercanda ya? ga ada motor kok di depan.

incoming call

Taekwoon

"saya pake mobil brio putih"

"hah? oke tunggu ya." Hakyeon matiin hapenya lalu teriak dikit dari pintu kalo dia mau keluar sebentar cari makan.

"ke flip burger di Jakarta barat ya?" taekwoon langsung nanya begitu hakyeon duduk di kursi depan dan masang seatbelt.

"ga sekalian tanya ini nama mas-nya siapa? ntar salah angkut orang loh" ledek Hakyeon. Abisnya ini kayak lagi narik gocar.

"Ga apa salah. Yang penting yang dianterin dan nganterin seneng." ujar Taekwoon pelan.

"Hah? apa?" kebanyakan ngobrol di motor jadi walau pun lagi di mobil juga kuping hakyeon ga bersahabat.

"Apanya yang apa?" Taekwoon pura-pura ga ngerti aja lah.

"Tadi berasa masnya ngomong sesuatu. Halu kali ya saya kebanyakan baca teori tapi praktiknya kurang." Hakyeon tertawa garing, "Oh iya, kok pake mobil mas? Kaget loh saya."

"Udah jam segini, nanti masuk angin."

"Oh masnya gampang sakit ya? Aduh jadi ga enak nih saya."

"Bukan saya, tapi kamu."

"Hah apa mas?" Hakyeon ga bisa ngitungin berapa kali dia ngomong 'hah' dalam rentang waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

"Iya, kalo kamu masuk angin ntar malah nggak selesai skripsinya. Saya yang jadi ga enak."

Hakyeon ketawa kaku seneng, "bisa aja nih masnya."

Untuk nutupin rasa malu-malu maunya, Hakyeon ngalihin perhatian ke handphone-nya dan kaget karena udah pukul 21.46 sedangkan mereka masih di sekitaran Jakarta pusat.

"Mas, kalo misalnya ga jadi ke flip burger gimana? udah jam segini kayaknya ga keburu. kasian ntar bensin masnya kebuang percuma. Mcd aja yuk."

"Terserah kamu aja sih. Mcd yang deket di sini di mana?

"Kayaknya 500 meter dari sini ada deh." ujar Hakyeon, jarinya sibuk scroll aplikasi zomato di _handphone-_ nya, "Eh masnya tau bioskop drive in ga? Seru kali ya nonton di sana." Ngobrol sama Hakyeon emang begini, kalo ada satu kata yang mirip suka meleber kemana-mana.

"Yang di ancol itu? kamu mau ke sana?"

"Mau sih tapi kapan-kapan aja lah"

"Gamau sekalian aja? mumpung lagi di luar. Deadline buat ke dosennya kapan?"

"Masih 3 hari lagi sih."

"Tapi saya terserah kamu aja, kalo ga mau juga ga apa-apa. Saya juga ga mau kok menghambat skripsi orang." ucap Taekwoon selaku mahasiswa yang tinggal nunggu wisuda.

Hakyeon diem sesaat, menimbang-nimbang positif dan negatif keputusan yang bakalan dia pilih nanti. Walau pun pada kenyataannya, semua yang berhubungan dengan Taekwoon bakalan selalu jadi hal positif buat Hakyeon.

"Yaudah yuk cus, kita drive thru abis itu drive in. Yuhuuu…" Hakyeon berkata dengan semangat agustus-an. Soalnya tiap Agustus Hakyeon sering didaulat jadi MC lomba dan malem tirakatan, jadi harus semangat dan heboh.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, wisudanya kapan mas? Udah lewat ya?" Hakyeon bertanya begitu selesai beli 4 regular French fries, 2 big mac, 1 sundae, dan 2 cola. Kalo air mineral, Taekwoon emang suka sedia di mobilnya.

"Belum kok. Lusa saya wisuda." jawab Taekwoon dengan pandangan masih ke depan tapi tangan kanannya berusaha ngambil kentang goring yang dibuka di antara bangku pengemudi dan penumpang.

Hakyeon yang iba langsung cekatan ngambilin beberapa pieces untuk ditaro di genggaman tangan Taekwoon. Walau pun di lubuk hati yang terdalam mah Hakyeon nggak nolak buat suapin Taekwoon langsung. Hehe.

"Masih ga minat cari pendamping wisuda mas?" Hakyeon yang menganut paham 'batu aja lama-lama bolong kalo ditetesin air' mencoba peruntungannya. Kesempatan kan nggak ada yang tau datengnya kapan.

Taekwoon tersenyum tipis, nengok ke arah Hakyeon, "Udah ada kok."

Sayang seribu sayang senyum tipis abang gojek itu nggak bisa terpantul di wajah Hakyeon. Tapi Hakyeon cepet nguasain dirinya lagi, "Wih asik dong. Jadi ada yang bisa dikenalin ke temen-temen kampus."

"Ga perlu temen kampus juga sekarang saya bisa kenalin ke kamu."

"Gimana caranya? Video call?" sebenernya Hakyeon enggan sih untuk kenalan. Takut tambah perih hatinya yang nggak bersambut ini.

"Ga perlu kok. Pendampingnya udah bareng sama saya sekarang. Kamu ga liat? Ada dua."

"TAEKWOON APAAN SIH?! KOK HOROR?! KAN KITA CUMA BERDUA." Hakyeon nggak bisa meredam kepanikannya. Masalahnya Hakyeon emang cemen banget kalo masalah beginian. Kalo lagi sendirian di rumah aja tuh Hakyeon suka nyetel tv atau lagu keras-keras. Biar berasa rame aja gitu.

Taekwoon ketawa yang sampe giginya keliatan. _Nikmat Tuhan apa lagi ini?_ batin Hakyeon teralihkan.

"Pendamping saya wisuda nanti tuh rakib sama atid. Supaya saya ga congkak sama gelar S1 saya." jelas Taekwoon santai, kayaknya kurang peka sama apa yang dirasain Hakyeon beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Eh tapi kalo kamu ga sibuk dan mau dateng, _you'll be very welcomed_ ," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Pasti lah! Kata temen saya, kita harus rajin dateng ke wisudaan orang lain biar banyak juga yang dateng ke wisudaan kita." Secara nggak langsung Hakyeon meminta Taekwoon untuk dateng ke wisudaannya nanti. Entah kapan pastinya, yang penting tebar kode dulu.

Taekwoon cuma ngangguk tanpa menjawab lebih jauh. Kebetulan juga mereka udah sampe di tempat tujuan dan dia harus focus cari tempat yang sesuai, ga terlalu jauh atau terlalu dekat.

Nggak ada kejadian yang signifikan waktu mereka di dalam mobil sambil nonton film kartun yang terpancar di depan. Nggak ada adegan Hakyeon sama Taekwoon barengan mau ngambil French fries yang ada di antara mereka. Juga nggak ada adegan Hakyeon nyuapin French fries ke Taekwoon. _Walau pun keinginan mah pasti ada ya_ , Hakyeon berujar dalam hati.

Malam itu yang ada cuma tawa bareng saat adegan lucu muncul sama komentar-komentar nggak penting kalo ada adegan yang nyeleneh. Dan ada juga yang bikin Hakyeon terkejut, yaitu Taekwoon jadi lumayan cerewet kalo udah ngomongin ponakannya. Kayak "ponakan saya juga suka begitu tuh" atau "ponakan saya kalo lagi ngambek malah sukanya begini". Ya, dan masih banyak lagi omongannya tentang ponakannya dari tiap adegan ke adegan. Hakyeon nggak protes kok meskipun nontonnya jadi keganggu. Justru dia suka bisa ngeliat sisi Taekwoon yang baru karena selama ini cuma Hakyeon yang paling banyak omong dan banyak cerita.

 _Drrt drrtt drrttt_

Taekwoon ngambil handphone-nya yang ada di dashboard untuk ngecek pesan yang baru masuk dan kaget ternyata udah hampir setengah 12. Setelah bales pesan dari ibunya yang nanyain kenapa belum pulang, Taekwoon ngajak Hakyeon untuk pulang padahal filmnya belum selesai.

"Udah disuruh pulang ya?"

"Nggak kok, cuma ditanyain lagi di mana. Tau sendiri kan lagi banyak kasus ojek online yang aneh-aneh. Jadinya orang rumah suka khawatir. Lagian saya juga ga enak, bawa anak orang sampe larut gini."

"Gapapa kali, saya mah seneng-seneng aja. Kalo mau pulang sekarang pun juga hayuk lah."

Di perjalanan pulang, suasana mobil mereka diisi dengan lagu-lagu hits ibu kota yang terputar di radio. Hakyeon yang batrenya udah berkurang lebih milih untuk ngehentak-hentakin jarinya di paha ngikutin alunan lagu dan sesekali ikutan nyanyi di bagian reff. Atau kalo ada lagu despacito, Hakyeon cuma ikut di bagian despacito-nya aja. Yang penting asik.

Sesampainya depan pagar rumah Hakyeon, dia ngeberesin sisa makanan McD nya tadi biar sekalian dibuang keluar. Tapi masih ada sisa 1 French fries sama 1 big mac punya Taekwoon.

Hakyeon ngelepas seatbelt dan bersiap ngebuka pintu ketika Taekwoon manggil namanya. Dia pun reflek balik badan.

"Ini kamu bawa aja, buat nemenin ngerjain skripsi," ucap Taekwoon sambil nyodorin makanan yang belum sempet disentuhnya tadi.

"Tau aja saya anaknya laperan," jawab Hakyeon tanpa malu, "Makasih ya.." lanjut Hakyeon sembari ngebuka pintu untuk keluar. Baru aja Hakyeon turun dan nutup pintunya, kaca mobil Taekwoon diturunin. Hakyeon langsung nundukin kepalanya untuk ngelongok ke dalam. Mungkin ada barang yang ketinggalan.

"Lusa jangan lupa ya!" kata Taekwoon dengan suara yang lebih kenceng dari biasanya.

Hakyeon menunjukkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Taekwoon sambil berseru, "Siap mas gojek!"

"Saya masuk duluan ya. Makasih banyak udah nemenin saya istirahat dari skripsi. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Yoo sama-sama.." Taekwoon bersiap masukin giginya buat jalan pulang ketika sesuatu terlintas di benaknya.

"Hakyeon!" teriaknya. Untung Hakyeon masih depan pintu gerbang buka kunci pagar.

Ketika Hakyeon mendekat ke jendela mobil, Taekwoon langsung ngutarain hal yang tadi terlintas.

"Minggu depan kamu sibuk ga?"

"Kayaknya ga sih," jawab Hakyeon. Meskipun sibuk juga pasti bakal dibikin lowong kalo buat Taekwoon. Hehe.

"Kenapa?" lanjutnya sok nggak berharap banyak bakal diajak jalan.

"Uhh.. kamu.. mau nggak jadi pendamping kondangan saya?"

~The End~

 **P.s.**

As I said on the last chapter, aku mau ngasih pengumuman besar. Banyak gaya ya. Hehehe. This will (probably) be the last AU that my friend and I ever wrote in this account. Starting from Ramadhan AU to Gojek AU, it's been a beautiful journey. I am thankful for all those kind reviews. Thank you for sparing your time to read and review this horrible EYD disaster lol

Parting is inevitable, though. My partner has been busy with her work life and for me, who just graduated two weeks ago, has to bid my goodbye as well. It's kind of lonely and rough without her. Dan pesan wisudanya dia buat aku adalah "Jangan rusak EYD lagi". Hehehe.

So, adios!

 **P.s.s.**

 **And I am sorry if this last chapter takes too long, too dragging, too far-fetched AND DRY AS FUDGE!**


End file.
